Stormwind City
The capital city of the Humans of the Alliance. The child king, Anduin Wrynn, resides in Stormwind Keep, surrounded by his body guards, High Lord Bolvar Fordragon (the regent?), and Lady Katrana Prestor. = History = During the First War, Stormwind was utterly destroyed by the Horde. After the Orcs were defeated at the Dark Portal it was decided that the city would be restored to its former grandeur. The nobles of Azeroth assembled a team of the most skilled and ingenious stonemasons and architects they could find. Under their direction, Stormwind was rebuilt in an amazingly short period of time. Now, at the end of the Third War, it stands as one of the last bastions of human power left in the world. Excerpt from the World of Warcraft Game Manual: "The city of Stormwind stands as the last bastion of human power in Azeroth. Rebuilt after the Second War, Stormwind is a marvel of human design and engineering. Stormwind's guards keep the peace within the city's walls, and its young king, Anduin Wrynn, rules from his mighty keep. The Trade Distract bustles with trade from across the continent and beyond, while adventurers of every sort can be found wandering the streets of old Town. Unaffected by the ravages of the Scourge in the north, Stormwind still faces its own threats, both from without and within." = Districts = thumb|A map of stormwind The city is made up of roughly rectangular districts separated by canals (see theCity Map at WorldofWar.net): * The Valley of Heroes A narrow valley that lies before the main gate of the city. A bridge of stone crosses the narrow moat and is adorned with the gargantuan statues of the heroes of the Second War. * The Trade District The district just inside the city from the main gate. This district houses shops and markets of general interest as well as the bank. Housed within the thick city wall is the Gryphon roost. * Cathedral Square Beyond the Trade District the mighty Cathedral of Light stands as the greatest monument to the Holy Light in Azeroth. It is here that Stormwind trains its paladins and priests. * Old Town Located to the northeast of the Trade District, Old Town is Stormwind's most ancient section. Here is the location of Stormwind's most renowned inns and taverns. The warriors and rogues of Stormwind are trained in Old Town. Crime is also a constant problem in this run-down area. * The Mage Quarter In the southern corner of Stormwind is the mystic Mage Quarter. The world famous Slaughtered Lamb tavern is located here as well as the Wizard's Sanctum. Within the sanctum, mages train to increase their powers, and in the Lamb, the shady warlocks are often drawn to the dark cellars. * The Park The tranquil park is located in the western corner of the city. It is here that night elven emissaries make their home, the verdant park reminding them of their homeland. Consequently, any druids passing through will find wisdom and training in the park. * The Dwarven District In the northern corner is the Dwarven District from which the dwarves of Ironforge have established an enclave. The forges in the district produce a constant haze, supplemented by the constant strokes of smiths' hammers. Hunters will find a place to stay within the Hunter's Guild located in this area. * Deeprun Tram Also in the Dwarven District is the marvellous Deeprun Tram which connects Stormwind to Ironforge. * Stormwind Keep The mighty keep of Stormwind is the seat of power in human lands. It is here that the boy-king Anduin Wrynn resides along with his mentors. The keep is also the location of an extensive library. * The Canals A series of canals wend their way through the city, separating each of its various districts. * The Stockades The prisons of Stormwind City. It is here that criminals face their punishments. The Valley of Heroes The Valley of Heroes is just beyond the city's main gate, and is the first sight of all who enter. It depicts the massive stone statues of Alleria Windrunner, Kurdran Wildhammer, Archmage Khadgar, Danath Trollbane and General Turalyon, the heroes of the expedition that travelled through the Dark Portal into Draenor after the Second War. The Valley is also the location of several important Stormwind officials. Astride his tall stallion in the center of the causeway is General Marcus Jonathan. Down the left fork of the bridge is the paladin, Major Mattingly, and down to the right is the Field Marshal Afrasiabi The Trade District The trade district is the first place you see, unless you arrived by tram. The gryphon master, the inn, the mail box, and the bank is here. If you want to make a guild or a guild tabard, you can find the guild master in the Visitor's center. Cathedral Square Cathedral Square is named after the massive Cathedral of Light, which dominates the area. It is the center of the Religion of Light and is thus home to paladin and priest trainers as well as a first aid trainer. The city's town hall is also located in Cathedral Square, where the day to day business of running the city is handled. The Cathedral of Light is where Archbishop Benedictus presides. ;Quests: : Bring the Light : Humble Beginings : Baszil Thredd : Shadow of the Past : An audience with the King : A Doomed Fleet : Brother Anoton : Tinmaster Overspark Old Town Some don't know of him, but there is an NPC upstairs in the inn where you can buy plenty of cooking recipes. Good for those who either didn't train cooking for whatever reason, or for those who haven't been able to find certain recipes. The Mage Quarter The Mage Quarter is a section in Stormwind. Mage and Warlock trainors are found here. You can also find Herbalism, Alchemy, and Tailoring realated stores and NPCs. There also is a portal here. The Stockades dungeon is found in the corner. ;Quests: : Mazen's Behest : A Meal Served Cold : Morgan Stern : Malin's Request The Park Once a district devoted to leisure activities for Stormwind's populace, the Park District has been donated as a refuge for visiting Night Elves, who find the comforting presence of nature a welcome respite from the vast stone thoroughfares of Stormwind proper. It is currently the only place in the Kingdom of Azeroth where Druid trainers reside. The Night Elves are also working to create the first Moonwell on the Eastern Continent in the center of the park square. ;Quests: : The Corruption Abroad The Dwarven District The Dwarven District is home to hunter trainers as well profession trainers for mining, blacksmithing, and engineering. The district also has forges and anvils. You can obtain quests related to Gnomeregan and the Deadmines from NPCs in this district. The Stormwind end of the Deeprun Tram line is accessible through a tunnel on the east side of the district. ;Quests: : Into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar : To the Hinterlands Deeprun Tram The Deeprun Tram is a safe and free route from Stormwind to Ironforge. The Trade District The Trade District is a place where you can get most goods. It is where you come in from the gate. The Guild Master is to the right when you come in. If you need to go to the Winery, Go outside to the canals, and then Go to the side where the Mage Quarter is. The goods that are sold in the Trade District are Cheese,Arcane and Reagents, General Goods, Flowers, Cloth;Leather;Mail Armor, Bows, Guns, and Clothes.The Bank and Inn are on the west side of the Trade Disrict. ;Quests: : The Missing Diplomat : Speaking of Fortitude... : The Perenolde Tiara : Mayara Brightwing = Points of Interest = * The Bank in the southwestern part of the Trade District. * The Gryphon master on the walls of the city, from southeastern part of the Trade District. * City Hall in the northeastern edge of Cathedral Square. * The Royal Library, down the first left hall and to the right from the atrium park. * The Wizard's Sanctum in the Mage Quarter has magical Portals. * The Stockades instance at the northeast corner of Mage Quarter by canals. = Notes & Tips= * Stormwind is the only Alliance capital city that has an instance inside the city area. Very convenient for repairing and selling afterwards. * Stormwind is a hangout for high-level Players (not so much as Ironforge though). * There is a repeatable Quest in all three cities, where you can turn in 20 Runecloth for 50 reputation points (humans 55 rp) each. You'll find the collector-NPC next to the tailor in all three cities. Before that you have to bring in 60 Wool Cloth, 60 Silk Cloth and 60 Mageweave Cloth. After that you need 60 Runecloth once. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:City Category:Alliance Category:Alliance City Category:Human